ernesto_vs_jacobfandomcom-20200215-history
Ernesto vs Jacob 2
"Ernesto vs Jacob 2" is the the sequel video of Ernesto vs Jacob, as well as the second installment of the Ernesto vs Jacob Universe. The video is directed by Ernesto Ibarra and stars Jacob Orozco as Jacob, Ernesto Ibarra as Ernesto Ibarra, Kesler Guido as Kesler, Jarliev Perez as Jarliev and Lassie as Lassie Robinson. Synopsis The story of Jacob continues after his experience with The Exterminator and his wishes to obtain the Elixir of Life, but now he faces new challenges with the arrival of Jarliev Perez, who wants to work as a butler for Jacob but he hides a huge secret. Plot Jacob was hanging unconscious from a tube and falls down when he wakes up disoriented and confused about where he was, he then proceed to walk around the place until he was approached by Ernesto with a bat asking him if he remembers him; Ernesto then hit Jacob with the bat knocking him down and then proceed to kick him, however, he let Jacob get up and then grabbed him from his neck reminding him that he "attempted to kill him", Jacob then told him that he is dead, but Ernesto trowed Jacob to the floor again, he managed to get up but got beaten up by Ernesto until he got him to the floor again, so Ernesto grabbed the bat and stabbed Jacob telling him "that's what you get for trying to kill me". Jacob then wakes up and fell off the bed realizing that it was only a nightmare, he then watched from his window to make sure that there was nobody there, and later proceed to continue passing the video-game, suddenly someone ringed the bell and Jacob got annoyed because he stated that he was "playing so good, i hope it's worth it". When Jacob arrived to the principal door, he got angry to see that there was no one there, but before he attempted to return to the house, the bell sounded again and he saw a guy telling him that he is there for the butler job, Jacob admitted that the house is a disorder and that it may need someone to clean it everyday, so he contracted him, Jacob told him that he can start by cleaning the bathroom because there is "something big there", so he guided him to the bathroom and told him to let him know if he needs help. Immediately after being left alone in the bathroom, the guy called someone by his phone telling him that he managed to infiltrate in the house, the boss told him to supervise Jacob and to inform him about everything that he does, but he threatens him if he fails in the mission; the guy then desperately began to search for something in the furniture until Jacob opened the door asking him what he was doing, so the guy told him that he was just looking for the toilet opener. At the next day, Jacob told the guy, whose name is now revealed to be Jarliev, that he will go out to buy food at the food store, so ordered him to clean the house's terrace, so Jarliev screamed loudly "the terrace of course!!!", so a confused Jacob asked him what was that, then Jarliev nervously told him that he forgot to clean the terrace. Some minutes later Jacob arrived to the store, however Mrs. Martha wasn't so glad to see him, because she said "oh it's this prick again......what do you want now?", Jacob told her that he would like to buy Shrimp Chop Suey; however after getting the Chop Suey, Jacob ran away without paying, possibly as a revenge for insulting him earlier. Meanwhile, Jarliev was desperately looking for an object in the terrace until Jacob arrived to the house and told him that he will cook the Chop Suey for them, after a while, Jarliev was angry because he couldn't find the object and then attempted to send a text message to his boss but was interrupted by Jacob informing him that he accidentally dropped the food, so he let him go for the day, however Jarliev left his phone in the dining room without noticing it. After Jacob finished warming some food in the microwave, he noticed that Jarliev left his phone in the dining room, so he decided to save it for him until he see him again when he comes back, later on Jacob decided to go to the garden to play with a ball until Jarliev's phone began to vibrate, and it was someone calling named "Boss", Jacob then got confused because he though he was his boss, so he answered the phone and the guy on the phone, thinking that he was talking with Jarliev, asked him if he already found the object in the house, so Jacob imitating Jarliev's voice asked him "find what?", so the guy in a angered voice told him to not mess with him because he already explained him his mission, so then Jacob asked him again what object he is supposed to find, so the guy on the phone told him to find a Resurrection Stone, then Jacob asked him why does he need that for, so he revealed that he needs it to revive Ernesto; so a enrage Jacob proceed to throw the phone violently to the ground breaking it and then wondered about Jarliev's relationship with his boss. At the next day, Jacob decided to search for the Resurrection Stone himself, he stated that it must be underground because Jarliev never found it in the house, so he then took a shovel and started digging around the garden looking for the stone, until the shovel hit something solid, so he used his hands to remove the solid object and realized that it was a large stone with holes on several sides, So Jacob kept the stone knowing it was the Resurrection Stone and decided to interrogate Jarliev when he returns the next day and then proceed to refill the holes he left in the garden to hide the evidence from him. One day later Jarliev arrived at the house and Jacob went to the principal door to let him in, Jacob told him that it was about time he show up, so Jarliev asked him why, Jacob then angrily asked him about his relationship with his "real" boss, so a nervous Jarliev revealed that he, alongside with his boss Kesler and Ernesto were cousins, until Jacob killed Ernesto and because of that he is there to resurrect Ernesto and then to kill Jacob, so a shocked Jacob told him that he didn't killed Ernesto, so a angry Jarliev screamed at him "don't lie to me you prick!!", suddenly Jarliev's boss, Kesler, came to the place asking him if he already found the stone, so a confused Jarliev asked him what is he doing here, so he revealed that he called him the other day, Jacob then told him that it was him pretending to be Jarliev on the phone, so then Kesler demanded Jacob to give him the stone and then proceed to punch Jacob knocking him down and dropping the stone. Kesler then took the stone from the ground and proceed to make a ritual with a magic circle he drawn during the night, he putted the stone with Ernesto's glasses on top of the stone in the middle of the circle, and then he screamed "Ernesto Ibarra, come baaaaack!!!!", suddenly a smoke with lightnings came from the magic circle and then Ernesto Ibarra emerged from it screaming loudly "I am aliveeeee!!!!!". Ernesto then thanked Jarliev and Kesler for helping him, he later attacked Jacob for "attempting to murder him" a few months ago, they fought in a fierce fight with Ernesto hitting Jacob in the face and butt with a stick, then Jarliev and Kesler joined him in beating up Jacob until he managed to back down Ernesto with the stick and then killed Lassie in the same circle that was used to bring Ernesto back to life, leaving only a stone fragment that could make anything that touch it explode, so he attempted to use it against Ernesto and Jarliev but was distracted by some passing helicopters and threw the stone the stone fragment near him and the explosion ripped off his entire arm, he was later captured and sent to jail by the team. Later on by nighttime, Jacob was in jail and was approached by Ernesto informing someone by a talkie that he was still in jail and then left the place, however, some hours later a masked man came to the place and knocked Jacob's cell, he tried to attack the masked man but he opened his cell and gave Jacob a special serum that can regenerate his arm, a confused Jacob asked him who is him, but the masked man stayed in silence, so Jacob injected himself the serum, screamed out of pain and fell out unconscious. Later on in Ernesto’s house, the team decided to celebrate with wine that Jacob was sent to prison and their victory over him, with Ernesto stating that it looks like a "high quality wine", but was annoyed that Kesler took a while to open it and didn't served him enough wine to him. Cast * Ernesto Ibarra as Ernesto Ibarra * Jacob Orozco as Jacob * Kesler Guido as Kesler and Mrs. Martha * Jarliev Perez as Jarliev/"The Butler" * Lassie as Lassie Appearances Locations * Managua, Nicaragua. * Blackgrass Meadows * Ernesto Ibarra's house * Mrs. Martha's food store * The Jail Items * The Exterminator's hat. * Voice Changer. * Resurrection Stone. * Wine * Bat * Shovel Organizations * K.E.S.E. (referenced only) Mentioned * K.E.S.E. (indirectly mentioned by Kesler) Deaths * Lassie Trivia * First appearance of Jarliev. * Kesler is fully introduced, as in the previous video he only appeared as a figure. * Last appearance of Lassie. * Last appearance of Mrs. Martha. * Ernesto vs Jacob 2 was filmed before Ernesto vs Jacob 1, this is because the creators were not convinced about their first video, so they decided to remake it after filming Ernesto vs Jacob 2. * During the final fight scene, Ernesto Ibarra accidentally really hit Jacob in his butt with the stick.